<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by idekmxre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791044">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekmxre/pseuds/idekmxre'>idekmxre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekmxre/pseuds/idekmxre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradis Island is the home to humanity's strongest soldier. Underneath his exceptional skills he is an emotional wreck, as he must carry the burden of thousands of sleighed comrades and memories here merely longs to erase, as he continues to lose everyone he holds close to his heart. However to the public, he is known a Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanity's strongest soldier. Nevertheless he is willing to always abide by the rules and lay his life on the line as he seeks freedom beyond the walls. </p><p>Marley home of commander Y/N the deadliest warrior has Marley has ever seen. Her incredible raw agility and speed apart from everyone else. However, there is more to the warrior than some may perceive. </p><p>It's been years since Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie left to Paradis island. However, they have yet to come back. Commander y/n has been tasked to seek out the three children and help them destroy Paradis from the inside. </p><p>But what happens if your heart no longer aligns with the warriors once you witness everything that has been happening within the walls? What happens when you find yourself slowly falling for the enemy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Devising a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if this actual shit I tried my best and did this for fun lol.</p><p>That being said, this story does contain some spoilers from season 3/4 so unless you want some minor spoilers uh you might not wanna read this. </p><p>Anyways enjoy mfs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved the colour red. </p><p>Some may argue that red resembled the gruesome gore in which we call blood, and that alone should make you despise the colour. In fact, those are all true, yet there you were sitting in your office glancing at your freshly red manicured nails, despite the heavy workload. </p><p>Granted you agreed with what they said; however, it was so much more than that. To you it represented the undying love someone had for their loved ones. You knew that it was cliche, but you couldn’t help but correspond red with love.</p><p>As a young child, you lost both of your parents due to the ways of the unjustly government. They tried their hardest to see what was beyond the sea and go on a ship, in hopes of seeing something other than Marley. </p><p>“Stay here, Y/N. We’ll signal you when it’s safe to come out.” you watched from afar, giggling at how your parents were being quiet- something so foreign to the three of you. </p><p>However, that giggling was abruptly stopped when you heard the blood shrieking scream you instantly recognized as your mother. Your eyes became frantic and you gripped the small red rose that your dad picked for you earlier that day. </p><p>A gun shot blasted through the sky and you covered your face with your small right hand, slightly peering to see the commotion. Ringing in your ears were the sounds of a gunshot and you saw one being directed at your mother. Thankfully, the man missed and the bullet merely grazed the skin of your mother. However, that was enough to inflict a great amount of pain. As your mom screamed in agony, she was distracted. She wasn’t able to see nor hear the speeding bullet. </p><p>In a flash your dad suddenly pushed your mom towards the ground. At that you pried your hand off of your face and took in the scenario. Your dad sacrificed his life for your mom, a faint smile plastered across his now paling skin. Too much for you to handle, you gripped the rose together, and you let out a muffled noise, wincing at the pain of thorns. </p><p>You watched your mom’s eyes widened as she realized what her idiotic husband has done, as she faltered to the ground hugging him. As she held her husband for the last time, she took notice of the rather huge wound embedded onto your father’s side. </p><p>Despite the aching pain she felt on her shoulder, she swiftly ripped a piece of her dress and applied pressure to your father’s wound, hoping to sustain the blood. </p><p>Her movements were sloppy and desperate, as she tried her hardest to bring life back to your dying father. However, her attempts were cut short when the warriors yanked her away from your father like she was nothing but a piece of wood. </p><p>“NO! LET GO OF ME!” yelled your mother, frantically moving around in hopes to run away, dragging you along. </p><p>Y/N she immedeityl tthougt, and her eyes scanned the area searching for you. There behind the wall you hid, and your mother took notice of your tear stained eyes, “Y/N, baby… run,” your mom pleaded, “... we’re so sorry,” you heard her say. </p><p>You were a smart child and were able to analyze some situations with a clear head- this being one of them. </p><p>You did not want to leave your matter in such a state; however, her plea was enough for you to  run. With one look before fleeing, you took notice of your mom’s physical appearance before she immediately was shot in the head. </p><p>The blood on your moms clothing indicated the death of your father, and you were traumatized. However, a part of you felt happy because your dad died a hero- he protected your mother till his very last breath. The blood you saw only proved that. The love he held for the both of you was enough to overwhelm you and make you cry a river. </p><p>However, at that moment emotions were a weakness, so you didn’t dare cry, even though your heart ached at the sound of your mother’s voice. You were no disobedient daughter and therefore the least you could have done was follow your mom’s last order. </p><p>Long story short, your short legs only ran so far and you were caught by the military warriors, and were brought back to the government. </p><p>“I guess… your parents told you things they shouldn’t have,” said a man and you scrunch your nose in disgust, “don’t worry, we’ll educate you and teach you to become the best warrior known to Marley,” </p><p>Glancing back at the workload you let out an exasperated sigh as you stared at the instantaneous amount of files you had left over to review. You began overworking yourself and didn’t realize just how long you were sitting at your desk, until you looked at the window. When you began signing your papers the bright lights of the sun shone through your small window sill. Now however, you were enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from the small lamp above your desk </p><p>They didn’t even call me for dinner? You thought, as you heard your stomach growl due to the lack of food you had consumed that day.<br/>
Each file you laid in front of you required your signature in order to obtain the various new equipment meant for the warriors’ next battle. “Only a couple more minutes... and maybe I can eat.”</p><p>Despite it being late at night, you usually had your “dinner” past 10 o’clock at night. Although it was rather late, that did not stop you from barricading the kitchen quarters and consuming large amounts of food. Despite your small stature, you were quite fit and had a fast metabolism, even though you ate like a kid who hadn’t eaten in several days. </p><p>“It’s been years already...” zeke groaned out in frustration, walking into your office, unexpectedly. </p><p>“Sure, come on in? Ever heard of knocking?” You muttered quietly, “Not that I mind, Zeke- Actually, no I do mind, I’m hungry, but what the hell are you doing here this late at night?” </p><p>“... could they have died? No unlikely” He asked in bewilderment, completely ignoring your question “No… Marcel’s been a good leader since day 1, he wouldn’t have gotten them killed?” </p><p>Zeke continued to mutter theories regarding the four warriors: Annie, Bertholdt, Marcel and Reiner who the Marleyan government sent out to infiltrate Paradis Island a few years back. </p><p>Completely annoyed with Zeke ruining your peaceful environment and your desire to eat, you got up from your desk and slowly crept up behind him, smacking his head</p><p>Shocked and purely out of instinct, Zeke immediately attempted to shove you back, only to have you dodge his attack, as you crouched down and swiftly kicked his ankle, making him fall down to the ground. </p><p>“You do not just barge into my office at this ungodly hour just to mutter stupid theories regarding their whereabouts.” You stated. Your eyes just glanced down to the boy who was clenching his stomach on the floor, which only made you roll your eyes, as you extended your hand to him, pulling him up. “I didn’t even hit you that hard, shithead” </p><p>“Sorry...” Zeke said as he regained his composure, and coughed into his sleeve. He turned to you, only to avoid your eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, carefully choosing his next words </p><p>“What?” You stated “My eyes are down here.”</p><p>Zeke towered over your stature, standing at about 6 ft. He looked tired to say the least, his eyes were drooping, heavy dark circles underlined his bright  green eyes, and you took notice of the slight grey hairs in his blonde hair. </p><p>“I meant what I said. I’m actually concerned about the warriors... their parents are getting relentless, constantly asking if the devils have taken their children. Do you not know how Tiring it is, providing them with a plastic smile and reassuring them? For all I know those four kids are nothing but titan shit right now. Not that they have a digestive system but you get my drift...” </p><p>“Cut to the chase Jaeger,” you said, growing impatient as you tapped your foot slightly. </p><p>“What's got you so riled up? You’re so moody today...” Zeke asked out of nowhere, suddenly changing the topic. </p><p>“When am I ever nice?” You manically laughed and then took a deep breath “Sorry. I’ve been reviewing those files all day. I was going to eat until someone barged into my office at 9:45 at night.” </p><p>Zeke only shrugged his shoulders and gave a cheeky smile, only his eyebrows furrowed together  and his demeanor completely faltered as he realized why he came into your office in the first place.</p><p>“... I want to know if they’re actually dead or if they completed their mission. The people of Paradis should all be dead, if everything went according to plan. So why haven’t they returned.” </p><p>“Like you said, they're probably titan shit...” you muttered </p><p>“I refuse to believe that though. We all had potential at that age. I grew up with them... I know they couldn’t have died just like that. You know that too… you watched us grow into strong warrior candidates.” Zeke answered truthfully</p><p>“Where are you going with this?” You inquired not catching his drift,  “It’s been years already and they have yet to come back. To put it bluntly, I’d say they’re dead. If you want to find their corpses, I’m sorry to say but they’ve probably decomposed by now.” You stated as a matter of fact. </p><p>“Like I said I don’t think they’re dead. Now that I’m old enough, I actually want to suggest a mission plan.”</p><p>“Why? They’re titan shit-” </p><p>“We don’t know that yet. . .  But, I want to go infiltrate that island myself and kill the people of Paradis. But... I can’t do that just yet. I need to prepare myself and come up with a plan... we need a diversion.” </p><p>Not quite getting his drift you raised an eyebrow, to indicate your confusion </p><p>“Go into Paradis island and retrieve the four soldiers. I refuse to believe they’ve died and passed on their titan abilities... it just doesn’t seem possible. They would have transformed and killed off the mindless titans, no? So like I said, retrieve them. Once we obtain my comrades again and their titan abilities, all of us would be able to attack Paradis once and for all, as well as the rest of the world. No other military would stand a chance against ours, ” Zeke stated </p><p>“Why the hell am I doing it?” You seethed clearly annoyed that one of your subordinates was telling you what to do. </p><p>You liked Zeke, as he remained level headed and knew just how to use his titan abilities to the best of his effort. You were no titan, so you respected him greatly... after all he could have tried to kill you if he wanted to, not that you’d ever let that happen. </p><p>All it took was a shotgun and a bow and arrow, and Zeke wouldn’t have been able to live long enough to see the next day… Not that you’d ever dream of killing one of your students. </p><p>Y/N L/N fellow warrior of Marley and one of the greatest ones Marley has ever seen. After the death of your parents you were trained to become a warrior. Through all that pent up anger and trauma you were somehow able to excel in your training, and emotions never affected your abilities.</p><p>To put it bluntly, you looked like a sleep-deprived zombie addicted to work. The bags under your eyes only proved that.  However, the eye bags under your eyes and your zombie-like state didn’t interfere with your beauty. You were pretty, and many of your comrades took note of that, not that you gave a damn. </p><p>To Marley, you were a devoted leader with exceptional combat/defense skills, an intelligent indvidual and self-less. These qualities made you stand out and you eventually became Captain, training other people. Zeke being one of them. </p><p>“I need time. Pieck and I need to come up with a viable plan that won’t let any of our warriors get killed. You’re the strongest warrior- i know you retired from going out on missions on a daily due to the crazy amount of paperwork, but please-” Zeke begged, something he never did even as a child “You would easily blend in with the crowd too if you were to go in the walls, I mean you aren’t an eyesore…you could get in pretty easily.” </p><p>“Zeke if this is your attempt at flirting, it’s actual shit,” you teased Zeke, making the tips of his ear crimson. “I’m joking. But how the hell does that have to do with anything?” crossing your arms you stared at him, awaiting for a reply. </p><p>“If they were to take a prisoner, they aren’t likely to kill someone who looks adequate, even if you are an old hag.”</p><p>“28 is not old,” you said glaring at him, and you whacked him in the head lightly “karma’s a bitch.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah…” said Zeke as he rubbed the back of his head, “But seriously, think about it. If there’s one person that we know we could trust, it’s you Y/N.”</p><p>“Thank you?” you said slightly confused, “Even if I do agree with your bizarre plan, Paradis is basically titan territory, is it not? I don’t want to become titan shit. Granted, I could kill them, but multiple titans at once? My shotgun and arrows could only last so much. What were to happen if I encountered a shit load of them?” You asked with an eyebrow raised</p><p>Zeke didn’t say anything but walked past you and pulled out something from your shelf. A large box, gently laying it on your desk.</p><p>“Don’t dirty my workspace Jaeger,” you said, as you didn’t like the sight of dirt near you. It was vital that you kept your workspace immaculate. Call it a habit you picked up when you were younger, constantly cleaning and washing her dolls from a young age. By your teenage years, you have found a passion for cleaning, plus the fact that you were allergic to dust did not help your situation.</p><p>Zeke only rolled his eyes at your statement and blew on the box. </p><p>The small specs of dust floating around floated around his vision and he coughed furiously into his sleeves, as he inhaled the dust particles. </p><p>As the dust began to fade from his vision, he lifted the box up and pulled out tanks? </p><p>“What the hell is that?” you asked as you eyed the thing suspiciously </p><p>“They used it to kill titans. I saw someone use it, they were able to shoot shit out of this thing and swiftly kill the titan using blades. . . Unfortunately, I don’t have the blades. But I’m pretty sure this device runs on some gas that is only available within the walls. There is still some gas leftover.” Zeke said as he handed you the device, “Learn how to use it… you’re a quick learner y/n.”</p><p>“How the hell did you even get this?” </p><p>“I was bored?” Zeke said as he scratched the back of his head, possibly debating on whether or not he should fully state the truth or come up with a liable lie. </p><p>“You got this because you were bored? Jaeger you clearly are a damn good warrior and inheritor of the beast titan meaning you got a shit load of work to do, so you mean to tell me you abandoned your workload to take a leisurely stroll?” You asked incredulously </p><p>“Shut up, l/n It was only be-” he began until he realized who he was talking to. If you wanted to, you could have ended this man’s life right here and now with or without his titan abilities. “-sorry, I mean I needed to see the area of Paradis and the forests outside the wall.”</p><p>You only nodded in agreement, and nodded your head indicating Zeke to continue his story.</p><p>“I transformed into a titan, because I needed to cool off some air and like I said I was bored. Either way, I began walking to the surrounding area of Paradis and I caught sight of this man in a leather coat. He was killing off all the titans until I plucked that weird ass device out of his reach… After that, he became a midnight snack.” </p><p>You slowly processed his story and still you had no idea what Zeke had planned out,  “Ok, so how does this concern me and this crap?” crossing your arms together as you looked up at him.</p><p>“You can pretend to be the owner of that junk. Become a titan killer or whatever the fuck that brown leather wearing boy was and determine what happened to those four kids. When the time is right, Pieck and I will come back for the five of you, and we can for once and for all end the devils of Paradis.” </p><p>“Who else knows about your plans?” </p><p>“No one, other than you and Pieck. But once you agree, I can talk to them about it. They’ll be on board with the plan, I’m pretty sure. We need our titan abilities back anyways, in order to enhance our military.” </p><p>You only nodded in agreement, as you stared at the gear in front of you, wondering how the hell you were to work this thing and get inside the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n has dreams regarding her past experiences, however those are stopped once Zeke comes to her headquarters early on in the morning, insisting that they begin training with their new device.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aw thank you to those who actually liked reading this story! It means a lot. I relooked at chapter 1 and I realized the amount of spelling and grammar errors, my bad. That being said, I didn't proof read this shit a lot either so heads up.</p>
<p>Sorry it took long, school's a bitch. I also don't know if I like or hate this chapter but whatever, I felt bad for not updating tbh so here ya go. </p>
<p>Anyways I hope you enjoy mfs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Memory after memory came across your mind and you just laid there reminiscing the moments you wish to take back and relive once again, even if they did brutally pierce your soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The past can either make you stronger or destroy you- in your case it was both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivid images of your past constantly haunted you, as a warrior of Marley you first-handedly had your fair share of gruesome deaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were somewhat glad for the vivid soul shattering memories, as you were able to see the faces of your loved ones for a brief second in time. Yet the pain in their eyes made you want to scream out in agony, even if you weren’t the one gasping for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although you so desperately yearned to cry for them, you learn to speak with an impassive face and provide a reassuring smile. Instead, you told them they fought well and held their hands, as they laid dying. You rarely got that attached to people, since it was clear to you that nothing lasts forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fate of your parents only proved that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Due to that foul day, you blamed yourself for the death of your parents and you vowed to never get attached to anyone else. You solely had to rely on yourself and you alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, you thought it was foolish to let people fall in love. Afterall, the marriage between your parents ended in a tragedy you so badly wanted to erase from your mind. You constantly blamed yourself for their deaths. To this day- you still did and it was only a matter of time before you broke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And right when you were about to break and give up your life, a gift was sent to you from Heaven. Or how you liked to put it- an utterly annoying grace brought down to Marley.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even you couldn’t help but be intrigued by this one individual. Soon enough, he had you wrapped around his finger, and vise versa. Your once high defense and harsh thought process left your demeanor, and you found yourself enjoying his annoying ass. The both of you would move Heaven and Earth,  if it meant saving one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You fell hard- not that you would ever admit that to yourself nor him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you wished to climb up the ranks, it was vital that you portray this facade to the world- to Marley. A selfless, charismatic individual who portrayed no flaws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Easier said than done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had to admit, you were a good actress as not everyone was clearly able to see the burden you carried. But you were human after all, and it was evident that the strongest people can break just as easily as anyone else in the world. The only difference between you and those people was how easy you hid it, constantly providing a plastic genuine smile to the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he saw through your staged act and was ready to wipe away and share the burden you carried on your shoulder. You loved him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when you understood the true meaning of love. Of course the relationship of your parents gave you a brief yet elaborative idea of the concept, you still despised the idea of falling in love as you got older. That is until he showed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pain in the ass no doubt- but an individual that proved to you what love was and just how dangerous it was. Love the one thing that can consume a human and their thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emotions are a weakness. Love is a weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those words constantly chanted in your head. Many perceive emotions as a strength, yet you knew better than to believe that due to everything that has occurred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your fight or flight system was always at a constant war with one another. However, your mind always overrode your heart, and it became a habit for you to leave those people behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how you grew stronger as the years passed by, yet at certain points of your life- you couldn’t bear to leave people behind. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was your greatest downfall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but crave the attention and comfort this individual gave you and it felt like a sin to leave them behind to rot away, and be stripped away from your fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strongest warrior became attached and it was a blissful feeling to say the least. But the aftermath of the situation pained you to a great extent and you soon fell back to your old habits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sky was pitch black, the only light coming from a small amount of stars that illuminated the dark sky. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I love you, right? Nah who am I kidding of course you know.” said the man in front of you, wiggling his eyebrows at you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You scoffed at his attempts in trying to lighten the mood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asshole, stop,” you responded with tears in your eyes and he laughed, “Shut up, now is not the time to be laughing. I know you’re hurt-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understatement of the century,” he muttered quietly rolling his eyes, as he tried and paid no attention to the pain inflicted upon him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hurry, let me help you. We can go back to the Commander and then I’ll finish the-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t even have to finish your thoughts, for him to understand what you were thinking of doing. You were basically an open book to the man who was currently dying beside you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The irony. It was deja vu and your parents all over again. This was why you first hated the idea of love and showcasing your feelings to the world- it made you vulnerable.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Finish your mission. Forget about me-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I left people. I abandoned my family. I always leave people, let me not be the warrior everyone expects me to be, I can’t leave you here to rot too! Stop being so damn stubborn and let me save you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a warrior. You said it yourself, emotions are a weakness-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you showed me how wrong I was!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled at how far you’ve come. But now was not the time to congratulate you on your progress of opening up to people.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emotions aren’t a weakness. But there’s a time when you have to realize to put your emotions aside if you wish to complete an order. You have the potential to be the best warrior, I believe in you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For someone who was on his deathbed, you blinked at how much was coming out of his mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Follow your own advice a- and  prioritize your duty over me. We both know I lived a great life, afterall I met you.” The man smiled, using every strength in his body, he slowly lifted himself up and lightly threaded his fingers through your hair, before cupping your cheek and pressing a light feather kiss on your now dampened cheeks.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re corny,” you said quietly, looking into his eyes that were filled with so much hope and an undesirable amount of pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You knew he had a point. Which was why your mind and heart were at a heated debate with one another. This was why emotions were a weakness. The minute you get attached, you would willingly abandon everything altogether, if it meant saving the people you loved. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You lost too many people, and you wouldn’t dare want to lose another one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man only laughed at your response, and kissed away your tears, which only made him wince in pain. Your eyes became frantic and before you could utter a word, the man stopped you by placing his finger on your lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His next words rang in your head, yet you couldn’t properly make out what he was saying “... Go else I won’t forgive you. Come on,” said a voice  “Come on” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.... come on!! Y/N wake up!”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Awakening up from your slumber you turned to look at the clock and realized it was 6 in the morning and you immediately groaned at the sound of the relentless pounding of the door, and the voice accompanying it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeke. Get the actual fuck out of my room. I don’t give a damn if you’re the beast titan. I’m still your superior.” You grumbled out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rubbed your eyes, attempting to adjust your vision. As you dragged your feet across the wooden floors of your living room. Peering at the wall mirror close to the door, you fixed your hair in order to look somewhat presentable. Yet your face was rather pale and you had tear stained cheeks, due to the vivid memory that replayed in your mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not satisfied with the tuft of hair sticking up various directions on your head, you lazily combed your fingers through your h/l h/c, and quickly wiped your eyes using the sleeves of your pajamas. After glancing at yourself once again and at the sound of the growing noise from the door you yanked it open, revealing Zeke in his pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, the sight didn’t really surprise you as much- as this was Zeke we were talking about. A man that clearly had no shame in doing what he believed what was right, given the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, wardrobe was the least of his issues in comparison to the information he desperately awaited to tell you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, despite your lack of surprise that did not affect you from questioning the blonde man’s choices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck? You wake me up, and yet your ass isn’t even dressed properly. Come back later when you're dressed appropriately.” You said not even glancing back at him, immediately attempting to shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, before the door could close completely Zeke placed his foot against the edge of the door, stopping your movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at Zeke annoyed. You weren’t one to sleep very often, due to your love of procrastination and working late at night. But when you did obtain the sleep you desperately deserved, you never wanted to be disturbed, even if vivid memories seemed to seethe through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke eyed your current state, and refrained from reciting what he was about to say, “y/n.. Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taken back by his question, you only smiled, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit,” Zeke responded bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just woke up shithead. Now tell me why you’re here or I’ll gladly slam the door in your face. Seriously Zeke.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny. All due respect y/n, that won’t be happening. You see, we have to get your training done as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so they agreed with your plan on infiltrating Paradis? Wonderful! Now let me go back to dreamland, leave Jaeger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You stated, trying to shove Zeke away from the door, “Like I said come back, I don’t know? LATER. goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Well Uhm no” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement fully woke you up and you looked at Zeke in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t give them the whole plan… They think the four are dead. So they don’t want to go back and retrieve them. However, they did seem to take an interest in what I proposed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’re going to infiltrate Paradis? And I’ll wreck it from the inside?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No not necessarily. They don’t want any of us to attack. Instead, they just want you to scout there for the time being. Act like a normal civilian to gain intel on the founding titan. Once you have a sufficient amount of information regarding the situation and its inheritor, you are to come back and report your findings. Once that’s out of the way, Marley will plan their attack. They said you could stay as long as you needed to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing your arms and opening the door a tad bit wider, you looked at Zeke “You said you didn’t state the whole plan. What are you not telling them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t explain how I wished to infiltrate Paradis myself. They won’t know that Pieck and I are meeting you there, should the time come.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Anything else, Jaeger?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside Paradis is the remains of a castle. Or tower may be a better word for it. I’m planning on meeting you there when the time is right. There’s some canned tuna and sardines I think? I don’t know, but shits packed up in boxes, if you need it. Now we have to start that training” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Give me a second to change. You should quickly go home and change Zeke. Afterall, you're in your pajamas.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that Zeke only glanced at his attire and apologized for his current state. “I’ll come back after I change, we need to prepare.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Zeke could say anything else you slammed the door in his face, and you heard him running back to what you assumed were his own headquarters. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Once Zeke came back for you, the both of you set off to the forest that were on the outskirts of Marley. Waiting in the forest was a mindless titan, Zeke shoved you forward, instructing you to kill it, aiming for the nape of its neck, or even ankles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t I the one that trained all you shitheads when you first came into the military? </span>
  <span>And</span>
  <span> educated all of you on titan anatomy?” you said as you put on the odd gear in front of you, “I know how to kill a fucking tiatn Zeke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke held his up in the air, “I’m just making sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Due to your status as Commander and Captain, it wasn’t hard to obtain freakishly large blades from the wielders. Whatever you asked for was not a problem nor was it any of their business as to why you needed them in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the blades in your hands you imagined slicing a titan was similar to cutting a gingerbread man... Only this time it was 12 metres high and 3- dimensional.  How were you gonna kill the odd and gigantic deformed baby human? Well that seemed like a problem for you later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first you tried balancing on the gear which surprisingly didn’t even take long. You were quick to find your centre of balance, and maintain it. Afterall, you were a quick learner and did some intense military training in Marley. Compared to what the government put you through, balancing was considered easy and came natural to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As you grew comfortable with the device that was around your waist, you decided to play around with it, aiming the hooks at whatever surrounded you. They were at your disposal and you found yourself aiming the grappling hooks at a high tree, which then activated some sort of gas, you recalled Zeke stating it was some sort of special gas only found in the walls of Paradis. Within a second after aiming the hooks you were being reeled in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This actually feels liberating? You thought and smiled to yourself pleased with your achievement</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for you to get the hang of the odd device you were currently using and you  eventually found yourself soaring and spinning through the vast amount of trees in your reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you became comfortable using and navigating the machine, you propelled yourself to a certain tree- one that was at the front of the forest. 30 feet beneath the tree you were perched on top of, was a mindless titan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down on it, you honestly didn’t know if you felt bad for it as it was once a human with feelings just like you, or if you felt annoyed with it- simply just looking at it disturbed you, considering its features. Its big brown doe like eyes staring at your small figure, as its mouth watered, awaiting what you would do next.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of you staring at a distance, away from the trees was Zeke in his titan form. Carefully making sure you were not a titan’s meal. If anything were to go wrong, you had Zeke which you were thankful for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and jumped from the tree. The strings from your gear attached to the titan’s ankle and you swiftly sliced each of them in a matter of seconds. Not fully satisfied with your kill. You stretched the strings back up to the branch you were previously standing on, and were able to slit the nape of the titan. Yet for fun, you just kept swinging until you ran out of gas, slicing the poor titan to shreds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The titan then fell to the ground and suddenly vanished. You just stood on the ground not even out of breath, and your smile slowly twitched into a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad for someone who only used it once… you’re fast too.” You heard Zeke say from behind as he began clapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well then, it looks like it’s time to set the plant into action I guess… </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Life really is a bitch isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought to yourself, as you grumbled a string of cuss words shortly after, due to the immense pounding at the back of your head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip from Marley to Paradis was tiresome to say the least. It would have been sufficient for you to bring a bottle of water, food or even a horse or perhaps have Zeke accompany you to the final destination. Afterall, he was a large ass monkey in his titan form. Even in his human form he would've been a great use and you’d  probably arrive at the destination faster due to the length of his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it y/n, if you were to go there looking all tired, you can easily come up with a liable lie, you’ll look more convincing…” you recalled Zeke stating clearly pleased with himself for coming up with such a statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had to admit, he did have a point. Or perhaps you were just stupid and tired that you aimesley agreed to whatever the hell he said, you didn’t dare think about the aftermath of the situation. Either way at that specific moment in time you believed walking was for the best. However, your aching legs seemed to have strongly disagreed and right then and there you so badly wished to have not partake in such a mission, but to be absorbed behind your work desk either drowning in work or napping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Zeke came back for you and put his elaborative plan to action, you promised yourself you would have killed him for insisting you walk so damn much. Skilled warrior or not, there was only so much you could handle in a day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when you thought life could not become any worse, the blue sky slowly began to fade into grey, as small droplets of water began to fall down. The soft pitter patter of the rain echoing in your ears, as you continued your journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first you didn’t necessarily mind the rain, it was relaxing to you in a way- knowing that mother nature was just as tired, grumpy and moody as you were. Yet you found yourself jixing yourself and the sudden sound of lightning interrupted the previous serene atmosphere you were once in. Apparently mother nature wasn’t moody, it was more like she was angry with your presence, and you found yourself being absolutely drenched in water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh for fucks sake,” you muttered clearly, twitching your eyes annoyed with mother nature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t necessarily come prepared and you were left wearing nothing but a blouse and leggings, accompanied by the piece of junk Zeke so wholeheartedly placed in your care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the rain and your lack of protection against it, you sluggishly continued walking ahead in hopes of finding Paradis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You fled Marley leaving around early morning - about 6am to be exact, assuming it would have taken you a little less than a couple hours, you took your time, as it was a sunny day. You didn’t even bother to eat breakfast either, as you weren’t necessarily hungry early morning, considering everything lacked flavour and tasted like shit. Instead, you simply drank a small cup of coffee, that is before Zeke barged into your quarters once again, insisting that you leave quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, assuming that the trip was fairly short was nothing but far from the real truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, Paradis was farther than you expected it to be and at this rate, due to the weather and your lack of strength you probably would have reached it by lunch time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your once wet clothes had now dried- or at least somewhat. Your tights somehow dried fairly well, however your shirt was all wrinkled, partially see-through and clinged to your body like a second skin, yet at that moment you didn’t really care what you looked like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several agonizing hours you saw what appeared to be the walls. However, you honestly couldn’t tell if it was real or if you were hallucinating due to dehydration and hunger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whether or not it was an actual wall or an imaginative mirage your head created, you found yourself walking closer and closer, stumbling like a drunk baby as you made your way over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for you there was a lonesome tree a few feet from what you assumed were the walls of Paradis. Sighing in relief, you dragged the gear across the ground leaving it by your side, as you immediately sat down stretching your legs out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For something so fun to use, why the fuck is it so heavy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself, as you turned to your side laying down, and ended up using the machine-like device as a pillow. Granted it wasn’t entirely comfy, but you were drained and your body didn’t seem to mind the cool metal against your soft s/c skin. Closing your eyes, you put your left arm over your eyes, in order to block out the rays of the sun. With that your eyes fluttered closed and you slowly fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aight give me some feedback that would really help. Also I have this on wattpad too, because nothing can compare to the commentary on there lmaoo. </p>
<p>I was also debating on putting my twitter account here, but at the same time i hate how it publicly shows what I like- not that I like anything bad on there its straight up just haikyuu and aot shi LMFAO. So if you want my twitter lmk i want more friends lol :)</p>
<p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A group of people found y/n laying outside the walls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl I think in this chapter I made y/n's personality all over the place, I think? Idrk. I swear it'll make more sense as the chapters progress.</p>
<p>Also, uH there is slight implication of assault and shit, just to let yk. But it doesn't happen, I'm going to say that right off the bat. </p>
<p>Once again, I need to seriously start proof reading my work, but I have yet to do that. </p>
<p>Anyways, ty for reading and Enjoy mf's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“... Is she a scout?” asked a deep voice.</p>
<p>Distant voices caused your body to stir, and you realized that someone must have found you laying under the tree. </p>
<p>Although it may have been beneficial to open your eyes and confront the voices you heard, it seemed better for you to relish in your sleep a tad bit longer. Perhaps, you would be able to gain information?</p>
<p>“I don’t care. She is pretty though.”</p>
<p>“Damn right. But I highly doubt she’s a scout, just look at the way she dresses, I doubt scouts would be wearing this material as civvies.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but she has ODM gear. There’s no way she’s a part of the Military Police or the Garrison region, else we would have seen her on patrol, wouldn’t we? So she must have been a part of the survey corps. Or she could have escaped?”</p>
<p>“Fair point. I suggest we take her back to the king.”</p>
<p>“We should. But what if she puts up a fight. If she’s a scout she could kill you in an instant, can’t she? That regiment is rather scary if you ask me. And it isn’t like she’d listen to us without putting up a fight.”</p>
<p>“She’s a girl. It’s her job to abide by a man’s words.” Even half asleep, you clearly heard the smugness of this man’s voice, “She’s tiny. Highly doubt some tiny ass chick in the scout regiment would be able to take us down.”</p>
<p>“Yes but-”</p>
<p>“You act as if the people in the Scout regiments are deadly soldiers. Not all the scouts possess that ability.  Ackerman being one of the only exceptions- most are crazy suicidal idiots trying to fight for a freedom they’ll never achieve. Why don’t we take her with us, maybe have some fun?” </p>
<p>It took every burning fiber in your body to not open your eyes and smash this man’s head and pummel him to the brink of death. </p>
<p>“Have you seen the new cadets though? Some of them look scrawny to say the least, but they do look promising and look like they have potential. I even heard some are dead set on going to the scout regiment.”</p>
<p>“Highly doubt she’s a part of the 104th though, she may have been from a previous generation. Maybe she’s a runt from the underground. Remember the rumours regarding three people who were able to obtain ODM gear, it’s likely that-”</p>
<p>Your patience was thinning and you snapped your e/c eyes open, suddenly squinting due to the blinding scorching rays of colour within the sky. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up both of you,” you groaned finally sitting up, annoyed at both their provocative behaviour and your recent turn of events.</p>
<p>As your eyes slowly regained its vision back you took sight of the two males in front of you. Their uniform consisted of a brown leather jacket and white pants, you realized that these might have been the group of people Zeke stole the device from. </p>
<p>Huh? So these are the devils of Paradis? Not very intimidating I should say. </p>
<p>After glancing at the males in front of you, you internally scoffed at them for saying such assumptions about you. Did you really look weak? Were the women in Marley nothing but pure damsels in distress? Or were the men in front of you simply close minded and arrogant? </p>
<p>In all honesty, you didn’t know what you were expecting from the people of Paradis, as you doubted they were some nuisance to their society.</p>
<p>Despite what the government and educational system informed you at a young age regarding oppression, a small part of you sympathized for the people you never met in real life. </p>
<p>Were you always like this? In all honesty, no. You once held a strong rage for the people of Paradis for the longest time, after growing up within the confined walls of the government. They were portrayed as devils and you believed the Eldians residing within the walls should suffer the consequences your people faced thousands of years ago.  </p>
<p>However, your once naive perspective on the matter did change drastically after you met the annoying ass you once fell in love with. He was a childish man to say the least; however, he was one of the most elite warriors Marley had- maybe even as good as you. He was able to surpass everyone in terms of combat and every training lesson, as well as intelligence. </p>
<p>Due to his elite skills, he was sneaky and therefore, never got caught while eavesdropping on confidential information. He learned various secrets about Marley, and wanted nothing more than to escape. But that seemed like an illogical choice, no one would listen to a warrior- even if he was one of the strongest.</p>
<p>As the relationship between the both of you blossomed, he showed you the harsh realities of the world- telling you secrets only meant for your ears, and yours alone. </p>
<p>You assumed he was lying, however his eyes only held sincerity. From that point on you no longer knew what to believe. After the uneventful night of his passing, your questions increasingly grew and you honestly wondered who the real villains were.  </p>
<p>Did the people of Marley think the same way? Fuck no. Therefore it was essential for you to keep your thoughts to yourself, once again and retreat back into your small hole of darkness, and you once again went back to thinking emotions were nothing but a pain- a weakness. </p>
<p>You understood that there was a thin line between heroism and villains. Marley viewed Paradis as the villains, and to be honest you did agree with them. However, after all the confidential information that was leaked out to you, you couldn’t help but feel bad for those on the other side.</p>
<p>And that was another sole reason for you to not express your raw emotions. Emotions and duty should never be intercorrelated with one another, else you would never be able to complete the jobs that were tasked to you. </p>
<p>If anyone were to truly ask if you were okay, you’d smile and tell them it’s nothing, and they believed you. Yet, you were drowning, your eyes only bared a great ordeal of numbness. Killing, obeying orders, it was all a simple daily routine. </p>
<p>Eventually, you learned to not give a fuck about some people, and that was clearly expressed to everyone once you became a commander. That being said, you still treated your comrades and those surrounding you with a huge amount of respect and kindness- least most of the time. </p>
<p>As a commander, you no longer displayed your heart on your sleeve when your life was on the line. You saved who you were able to, and kill off who was necessary, even if it meant going against your beliefs. </p>
<p>If killing or spying on an Eldian was required, you would do as you were told.</p>
<p>However, looking back at how you felt about Eldians and the current dilemma you found yourself in- you no longer felt sympathy about Eldian soldiers within the walls, if anything you currently held a strong dislike to them at the moment. </p>
<p>The two men infront of you really did prove how Eldians didn’t give an ounce of respect to those beneath them. They were assholes. Or maybe, Eldians weren’t as bad as they were back then, and this behaviour was due to the stupidity of men. Was it safe to give them the benefit of the doubt?</p>
<p>Still, the people of Paradis were not to be trusted. It was only a matter of time until they released an attack on your homeland and showed their true colours, for that sole reason you remained cautious. </p>
<p>“What is it that you want?” You asked in an aggressive tone, so much for the calm and cautious approach you thought to yourself. </p>
<p>One man looked taken back by your bluntness and rude d demeanor. You didn’t get enough sleep, let alone consume any proper meals for the day. Your bitterness was only going to get worse within each passing second.</p>
<p>“What’s a pretty lady like you doing outside the walls? We have the right to kill you for escaping the walls, m’lady. But it would be a waste to let all that beauty go to waste, perhaps we can come to an agreement, and let you off the hook.” said one of the men and you wanted to gag at how lustful his eyes looked. He eyed you like a piece of candy, and that only made you shudder in disgust. </p>
<p>I’m here because I’m a spy? Wonderful way to introduce myself to the so called villains. </p>
<p>In all honesty, you did briefly consider the idea of you bluntly stating why you were outside the walls. It was fun and thrilling- as if you were one of those characters you idolized in fictional books. But you knew that if you went through with that ridiculous plan, it would end up in a vast amount of work. Your tired state and laziness didn’t even wanna deal with the repercussions. </p>
<p>As tempting as it is to blow my cover and kill these ruthless pigs, especially that shithead with fucked up commentary- that won’t do. </p>
<p>Instead, you gave them a whole plastic smile, showing your pearly white teeth. You picked up the device you recalled them saying was ODM gear, swiftly putting it back on. </p>
<p>Not satisfied with your answer, the man tugged on your arm, only for you to rip it away from his grasp. You turned around, stepping a step back and kicked him in the stomach, hard. </p>
<p>The kick set the man tumbling to the ground falling on his knees, and before he was able to get up on his two front feet once again, you grabbed his arms. </p>
<p>Hm, this guy was all bark, no bite. I’ll show him what a tiny ass chick could do. </p>
<p>Your grip soon tightened and you added more pressure, twisting his arms in ways he didn’t know were possible. It was only a matter of time until you dislocated his arm permanently. </p>
<p>You watched his face seethe with pain and your expression remained blank. With each pressure you saw his stance falter and he slowly dropped onto his knees in agony. </p>
<p>How were you able to show mercy, when people like him existed? If everyone in the walls of Paradis resembled this man, you were willing to kill the people of Paradis yourself. </p>
<p>In all honesty, you hated the idea of killing. However, what you did not tolerate was being belittled and being treated poorly, by a man who treated you as if you were nothing but a mere playing toy. </p>
<p>Given the situation, killing people did seem reasonable sometimes.  </p>
<p>“Don’t call me a runt, you pig. I assume you were the one leaving suggestive comments about me, if this is you flirting you’re never gonna get laid, shithead. Here’s some advice:  I suggest you learn some respect, let alone how to respect women. Or maybe I’ll rip your whole arm away.” You leaned into his ear whispering, “Understood? I really hope you do, I don’t want to leave you handicapped.” </p>
<p>“Are you fucking crazy?!” asked the man clearly doubling over in agony </p>
<p>“Let’s find out shall we?” You smirked lightly as you twisted his arm a little more, and you watched him fall to his stomach. </p>
<p>As the man fell flat on the ground, you instantly let go of him. At this, the man sat up cross legged and began massaging his arms profusely, attempting to relieve the pressure. You swore you saw tears and fear flash in this man’s eyes. Within those eyes were absolute terror and intriguement?</p>
<p>You sighed to yourself and offered a hand to help the man up- even if you did consider him to be a rude ass pig. </p>
<p>Why were you helping out this son of a bitch?  In all honesty, you really didn’t know. You no longer showcased your emotions, as they did weigh you down in certain situations. So why were you so keen on helping the bad guy? Let alone a guy that thought of you as an object?</p>
<p>Clearly not expecting this gesture, his eyes widened and was lost in thought, contemplating whether or not he should grab your hand, after the incident that took place not too long ago.</p>
<p>“If I wanted to kill you, I would have. Even if you should be in prison for thinking about such scenarios in your head, let alone planning to put your thoughts into action is fucking disgusting. Grow up you piece of shit.” you said and pulled him back up to his feet, and you swore you saw the man grow red with embarrassment. </p>
<p>At this you only rolled your eyes at the simplicity and dumbness of men. </p>
<p>I literally threatened to beat his ass up and practically dislocated this pig’s arm. Yet, he’s beat red like Bertholdt when I teased him about gawking at Annie? Unbelievable. </p>
<p>The other guy just watched the scene unfold, not even bothering to help his friend.</p>
<p>“Are you a part of the scout regi-” he began to ask, but stopped once he heard the galloping sounds of horses. </p>
<p>The three of you looked up and saw a group of three people making their way towards you and the other group of two boys. You took notice of their uniform, which was identical to the boys you met earlier, the only difference between the two parties and their uniform, was the green cape being worn by the newcomers.</p>
<p>In the centre was a tall blonde man- you presumed him to be the leader. Behind him, on his right he was accompanied by a tall girl with glasses, and to his left was a man with a raven haired man about the same height as you.</p>
<p>The three approached you guys and got off their horses. Dumb and dumber looked at each other with wide eyes and instantly bowed to the new people. </p>
<p>“Commander Erwin! Captain Hange! Captain Levi! We were just-”</p>
<p>The blonde man only raised his hand and shook his head at their formalities, but his gaze turned to you and he raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to how you obtained ODM gear, considering you never partook in military training for Paradis- least not to his pristine knowledge. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, no need to worry. However, may I ask what you three are doing outside?” asked the blonde man. </p>
<p>Before the two could reply, the tall girl with glasses strided towards you, her face beaming with pure delight,  automatically engulfing you in a hug.  Why? You had absolutely no idea. </p>
<p>“HI! I’m Hange! Have you encountered any titans?” The girl apparently named Hange asked quite randomly. </p>
<p>After releasing you from her bear hug, she took your shoulder and lightly shook them. </p>
<p>The whole situation caught you off guard and you found yourself raising an eyebrow at her, a bit stunned by her whole over the top personality. It was too early for you to be dealing with such energy.  </p>
<p>Not wanting to pose as a threat to the new people who arrived, you simply looked back at Hange with a faint smile “No, I didn’t see any titans. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Before Hange could respond, a voice interrupted her and you looked at the direction it came from. </p>
<p>“Can it four- eyes before you scare her away,” said the smaller male, rolling his eyes at Hange.</p>
<p>“Oi Shorty, I’m just being welcoming! Isn’t that right?” Beamed Hange, “What’s your name by the way?”</p>
<p>“Y/N.” </p>
<p>As tired and relentless as you were, the three that just presented themselves in front of you seemed to uphold a great title, considering the two idiots you met prior were still bowing.</p>
<p>“Y/N! What a beautiful name and whoa aren’t you pretty! What’s a pretty lady like you doing out here alone?” Hange asked, as she let go of you.</p>
<p>Not noticing the compliment, you mentally chastised yourself, since you realized you didn’t come up with a plausible bluff. Before you could wreck your brain, a voice interrupted you. </p>
<p>“Commander Erwin? You don’t know her?” asked one of the previous guys that found you and disturbed your nap. </p>
<p>“Y/N? Not that I know of. However, you two can go back to the Garrison and Military regiment. After all, I do not know what any of you are doing outside the walls, nor do I believe either of you have permission to be outside. That being said, we won’t tell anyone about this encounter. As for the girl, the three of us can handle the situation. Off you go gentleman.” said the man you presumed to be Erwin. </p>
<p>The man who had a design of roses on the back of his jacket nodded at Erwin’s words. However, the one with the unicorn located on the back of his jacket, seemed to throw a hissy fit and refused to listen. </p>
<p>“Should we even take orders from an idiot who-” </p>
<p>“Tch.” spoke out the raven haired boy, cracking his knuckles as his eyes darkened for a brief second, looking like he was ready to hurt the male that was talking back “Listen here, learn how to-”</p>
<p>“- does nothing but scream once they enter the outside walls? None of you have ever achieved anything! I mean just look at how..” however the man’s words died down once he saw your aggravated eyes. </p>
<p>“Respect. Remember?” You interrupted, and he only nodded in agreement. Slowly backing away from Erwin. </p>
<p>“Look shorty! Y/N has a more intimidating gaze than your ass, can you believe that?! She even made them shut up.” laughed Hange </p>
<p>“Unless you want to end up as titan shit and you want to be fed to Sawney and Bean, I suggest you stop talking Hange.” said the small boy as he glanced at you, and his eyes narrowed greatly.</p>
<p>You realized the small man did not have a good first impression of you, despite only knowing you for a few minutes. Not that you really cared, he only had about a cm or 2 on you. Therefore, he didn’t look as intimidating. </p>
<p>Sensing the tension amongst the group, Erwin turned his head to the two boys earlier. “Like I said, the three of us will take care of this girl. The two of you go back inside. We won’t mention this to anyone else, understand? You two are left off the hook, your regiments should be expecting you now.”</p>
<p>You watched the two boys only nod in agreement and went on their horses, riding back to the inner walls of Paradis. </p>
<p>In the distance, you saw the pig ass waving at you as he hollered out “BYE Y/N!” </p>
<p>At that statement you rolled your eyes for the thousandth time today. </p>
<p>Erwin only chuckled at your reaction as he fully turned towards you, his expression suddenly turning serious once again. “Y/N, how did you obtain the ODM gear?” </p>
<p>You glanced down at the ODM gear you possessed and shrugged your shoulder. It wasn’t like you were allowed to spill the whole truth to someone you didn’t know, even if they did save you. </p>
<p>“I see. Do you perhaps know how to use it?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Very well sir.” you stated as you looked at Erwin, looking rather uninterested.</p>
<p> Not that you wanted to sound like a cocky bastard, but you knew you were good at killing these titans with ODM gear… at least for a beginner. </p>
<p>“Come with us. I’m sure those two have warned you that going beyond the walls is a penalty, and I highly doubt you wish to spend your days with those scums in which we call the Military Police and Garrison region. It’s highly likely that they’ll detain you in prison for escaping; however, with their new found crush I see that may be unlikely. That being said, we are still required to follow rules and regulations and you must be punished and penalized.” said Erwin, not a hint of sarcasm on his face. </p>
<p>Those two were left off the hook, and you had to pay for the consequences, how sufficient. </p>
<p>If you were anyone else, the presence of Erwin probably would have scared you shitless considering his expression remained stoic as he stared at you, awaiting for an answer. However, you were curious and a commander at Marley not less than 24 hours ago. You had your fair share of scary people, Erwin didn’t even compare to the wrath you’ve seen of other superiors. </p>
<p>“Punished? And what do your punishments entail?” you asked clearly intrigued by what his proposal may have been. </p>
<p>“You are to be taken into the scout regiment. You were somehow able to steal ODM gear, a skill that not very many people could easily get. However, actions come with repercussions,  y/n. That gear is expensive and I am sure you are aware that stealing is not tolerated wherever you go. A young lady like you should know that.”</p>
<p>Hange didn’t seem to mind the idea. However, the other young man clearly had some resentment and was against the idea Erwin proposed to you. He scowled for a brief second thinking as to why Erwin would help a pathetic loser like you, but that scowl only lasted for a brief second and was replaced with a neutral reaction shortly after.</p>
<p>You considered Erwin’s words and nodded. </p>
<p>Well that was easier than expected… maybe too easy? You knew it was vital that you take caution, as this all could have possibly been a trap. Yet you still chose to follow Erwin’s suggestions. </p>
<p>While growing up, you became fairly good at reading people and yet you didn’t know if Erwin had some trick up his sleeve to torment you, or help you, it was too soon to tell. The gut feeling in your stomach told you it was safe for now and you were clearly overthinking. But nothing is ever set in stone, only time would be able to reveal the truth.</p>
<p>“Then it has been decided. The future of humanity thanks you, Y/N. Obviously, we don’t know how skilled you are with the gear, so we’ll have to test you for ourselves. For now, let’s go back to headquarters.”</p>
<p>“She’s either going to be baggage, bait or a mediocre scout. What do you have planned eyebrows?” said the raven haired boy quietly, making sure you didn’t hear him. </p>
<p>The small man considered his words and thought about the plan Erwin was devising, eyeing you carefully. Feeling the brutal stare behind you, you turned your head to Levi and held his gaze, taking a step towards him indicating you weren’t afraid of him.</p>
<p>As you stepped forwards, you made sure to turn your attention back to Erwin. </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” you smiled, “I appreciate it.” </p>
<p>“No worries.” replied Erwin, happily. Whatever he said was a go, and he seemed pleased with himself knowing that you abided by what he proposed. “Y/N can you walk back? Perhaps trail behind-” </p>
<p>“She doesn’t have a horse tho. Look at her Erwin, she looks tired. We should let her ride with one of us!” said Hange out of nowhere interrupting what Erwin was saying.</p>
<p>“You’re right Hange-” </p>
<p>“Well duh, of course I am. I nominate shorty over here to bring Y/N along. They’ll be more space on the horse. '' said Hange as she turned over to a short man and pointed enthusiastically, “ Oi Levi! Y/N’s gonna ride with you!” </p>
<p>At the sound of his name, the man suddenly awoke from whatever he was thinking about and snapped back into reality. His collected expression diminished into an angrier one once he realized what Hange suggested. Before he could protest Hange and Erwin had already got up on their horses. </p>
<p>“No way am I letting this brat-”</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you calling a brat, shithead” you asked clearly annoyed with this man’s attitude. </p>
<p>Granted you had an attitude as well but you simply did not give a crap about such mannerism. You have been through too much to deal with for the day. Socializing with someone who held a strong dislike to you was out of the picture.</p>
<p>“Tch. Let her ride with one you guys,” the man you made out to be Levi argued back.</p>
<p>“I think your horse disagrees with you, Levi.” said Erwin pointing behind you, you glanced behind you and took notice of the black stallion behind you.</p>
<p>The sight of the horse calmed your bitchiness a tad bit and you found yourself smiling slightly. You seemed to have a natural inclination towards animals, and you always seemed to have been comfortable with them.</p>
<p>“Hi baby,” you cooed softly and gently combed its mane through your fingertips. </p>
<p>The stallion neighed and leaned in towards your touch, “How could something so beautiful be with someone so… aggravating?” You merely whispered, “It’s fine, I’ll take care of you.” </p>
<p>Fortunately for you, Levi heard your whispering “Brat,” he muttered under his breath and shot you a glare. Not very intimidated by a 5’2 short male with anger issues, you only smirked at him </p>
<p>“Don’t call yourself a brat, Levi. Even if you are one.” You retorted.</p>
<p>“Why you little-”</p>
<p>Levi was interrupted by the wide grin of Hange, as she took notice of your interaction with the black stallion.  “LEVIII! It looks like your horsie likes Y/N more than you.” </p>
<p>The horse looked at ease to say the least, and you were glad it took a liking towards you. </p>
<p>“Impossible.” said Levi slowly walking back to his horse, only for the horse to retreat behind you, shocking Levi, as his eyes widened. You tried your very best to suppress the smirk forming on your face,  but you couldn’t help but smile at this man’s distraught. </p>
<p>Hange however, bursted into fits of laughter, clutching her stomach. “D-dang Levi! You know you might have s-some competition. Y/N vs. Levi the fight for H/N.” she stuttered out, clearly amused by the scene unwinding in front of her. </p>
<p>“I will not hesitate you to feed you to Sawney and Bean Hange, shut it.” Levi glared at Hange</p>
<p>As his eyes left Hange, he turned to you, and you took notice of his eyes. His eyes were a colour of a greyish- blue. His eyes held a strong intensity filled with rage and irritation at that very moment.  </p>
<p>If you were anyone else that stare would have put you 6 feet underground but you only held his gaze with a triumphant smile, your hands still stroking the mane of the horse. </p>
<p>Not holding back down, you simply turned your eyes to the horse and pulled yourself up, “Hange’s right. The horse doesn’t like you, so I’ll ride it. Or if you’re against that idea, you can always walk.” </p>
<p>That statement only angered Levi even more. </p>
<p>Like you, Levi did not eat earlier that day, as Hange insisted that herself, Erwin and Levi scout the premises at the crack of dawn in order to capture more titans to add to her experimental collection. Or as she liked to put it- finding new playmates for Sawney and Bean.</p>
<p>Levi walked towards you and the horse, pulling you off in a swift motion, as he held your hair tightly “I don’t know who the hell you are or where you came from, but you don’t talk to me that way. Weren’t you the one lecturing that scumbag about respect?” he seethed.</p>
<p>He really did have a point, but you were already angry at everything, so you decided to take your anger out on Levi. It was easy, considering there was a mutual dislike for one another. </p>
<p>“Respect be damned!” You argued back, “You’re the one that clearly has anger issues and isn’t respecting my own fucking boundaries. You’re already holding my damn hair shithead. If you want my respect you have to earn it now. I’m not going to idly sit back and have you talk to me as if I’m nothing but a useless piece of garbage. You’re no better than the pigs I met earlier.” </p>
<p>Levi’s grip on you tightened and he looked like he was ready to kick your ass into oblivion. “You’re such a-” Levi growled</p>
<p>“Enough!” yelled Erwin</p>
<p>At the sound of Erwin yelling, Levi instantly dropped you to the ground- more like threw you onto the ground, hurting your bum as you fell with a thud. Clearly fed up with him, you immediately kicked his shin. </p>
<p>Levi was definitely not expecting any sort of reaction from you, and was caught off guard. His eyes widened and he fell. </p>
<p>The little man in front of you clearly had enough of your loud mouth and actions that he wanted to end you right then and there, the anger in his grey blue eyes only proved that. The deafening silence that radiated him did scare you a tad bit, as opposed to him scolding you not too long ago, but your expression showed no sign of fear. You honestly did find it quite amusing to irritate him. </p>
<p>As much as Erwin and Hange enjoyed the increasing banter going on between you and Levi, they needed to make their way back inside and prepare for the new scouts that were coming to the scout regiment. </p>
<p>“Both of you need to calm down, Levi just let the poor girl ride with you, it’s not like either of you will take up much space.” Erwin ruled out</p>
<p>Muttering a string of curse words under his breath, he pulled himself off of the ground and went back on top of his horse. “Fine,” he muttered,  his gaze then turned to you, “Hurry the fuck up, and get on.” </p>
<p>Levi looked displeased with this arrangement, however he did have to respect his commander, despite how much he resented both you and Erwin at that very moment. </p>
<p>Not wanting to sit behind Levi you dragged your feet across the ground, ever so slowly as you made your way to him. Your actions only angered Levi even more. “Fucking asshole, it’s not like we have people to see or places to go,” Levi sarcastically said. </p>
<p>“Not like anyone would want to see your scrawny ass,” you muttered as you pulled yourself up on Levi’s horse</p>
<p>“I like this,” Hange whispered quietly to Erwin, “No one has gotten him so annoyed on the first day. They were all too intimidated by him to utter a word. This is gonna be fun!” </p>
<p>Erwin only nodded in agreement and held the reins of his horse. “Onwards! YAH” </p>
<p>As Erwin’s horse began galloping, it wasn’t too long until Levi and Hange followed behind.</p>
<p>“Hold on. I prefer it not to be me. For all I care you can grab onto the horse’s ass. But if you fall I am not coming back for you.” said Levi, and the pace of the horse suddenly increased making you yelp. Against your own wishes you had no choice but to hold onto Levi’s waist.</p>
<p>“I said not to touch me.”</p>
<p>“You said it was a preference. Not a damn demand. I don’t want to touch you either, shithead. Either slow the fuck down so I can let go, or go faster-” your eyes narrowed as you realized why the horse’s speed suddenly doubled, “-You wanted me to fall didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Levi glanced back at you, his eyes looking lifeless, as he reiterated “Let me rephrase that then, do not touch me. Hold the cape if you can’t balance properly. Touch me and I won’t hesitate to throw you off.”</p>
<p>At that statement you let go of Levi’s waist, but not before smacking him in the head, “Fine. But leave me here to die and I’ll make sure to haunt you for the rest of eternity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, thoughts on the chapter? Thought on y/n?? </p>
<p>Btw, I'm so sorry I don't have a regular schedule when it comes to updating. lol school is a bitch and I need to focus on that more, but I'll still make time to write and publish shi out to the best of my ability. </p>
<p>Also screw it, add me on twitter @idekmxre if u wanna talk n shi :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Hidden Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n arrives at the scout regiment and has a conversation with Erwin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back mf's</p><p>Sorry for not updating, school's a pain in my ass and I have grades to maintain for uni and shit. </p><p>Also, random question but did you guys read the latest chapter of aot? I got spoiled on tiktok, I still had 10 chapters to go but I bawled my eyes out. Everyone kept saying it was bad... I actually liked it tbh. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy beetches</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had finally reached its peak, and you vaguely became aware of the scorching rays of the bright summer lights that touched your soft skin, indicating that it must have been half past noon. </p><p> </p><p>Your e/c eyes squinted as they adjusted accordingly and you took notice of the building that was in front of you- or perhaps castle may have been a better word for it. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the castle, you suddenly became fascinated with its structure as it reminded you of what you went through back in Marley. </p><p>Staring at the castle you were left in a sort of trance, yet your face remained impassive. On the inside however, you were swirling with mixed emotions and memories.  </p><p> </p><p>It was indeed the ones with the calmest exterior that hid so much on the inside- least in your situation. </p><p> </p><p>The large building that was presumed to be the scouts’ headquarters reminded you so much of your home in Marley. It honestly did resemble a mixture of the government’s premises and Willy Tybur’s home. </p><p> </p><p>Back then, you honestly did live with Willy and his family for a brief moment. The government thought it would have been best for you to escape your so-called “prison,” and babysit the many Tybur children, since you always appeared reckless or scheming when you were with your former friend. They found it best to separate you two, so that is exactly what they did.  </p><p> </p><p>Your life may have been described as a living hell- filled with chaotic energy and shattering truths, but you did miss Marley in a sense, as they were your roots and you would do anything for the people you loved back there.</p><p> </p><p>Despite your swirling emotions and impassive face, Levi couldn’t help but notice the drop in your shoulders as the four of you travelled closer to the castle. </p><p> </p><p>However, your fascination was suddenly adrupted when you heard Erwin calling out for Levi. </p><p> </p><p>The captain nodded his head, obeying his commander’s orders and got off the horse. Before he began walking towards Erwin, his eyes turned to you, taking the reins of the horse and placing them onto your hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Take my horse to the stables. Go make yourself useful.” said Levi not even glancing back at you, as his small stature followed Erwin inside the building.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled his eyes at his tone but nevertheless abided by what he told you to do, as you were in no mood to argue. You got off Levi’s horse and led it towards the stables located to your left. </p><p> </p><p>Making your way to the stables, your nose was intoxicated by the foul smell of the hay and horse shit. Despite the atrocious and mundane smell of the stables, your ears registered the loud booming voice of Hange and a boy?</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to intrude on them further you contemplated waiting outside and tying Levi’s horse to a tree. </p><p> </p><p>You immediately disregarded and scrapped the idea… he seemed like the type of person to instruct his horse to kick you, if you weren’t able to follow a simple request. You didn’t want to listen, but did you really have a choice?  </p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck it, </em>you thought and made your way towards the voices in the stables. There was an empty pin behind the boy and you made your way closer and as quietly as you could. But the loud breathing of Levi’s horse made that almost impossible, and caused you to internally groan.</p><p> </p><p>As loud as the horse was, Hange nor the young boy took notice of your presence, and you then placed the horse back in the pin, “I’ll see you later, alright?” you whispered to the horse and gently stroked its mane, shortly before shutting the pin gate. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning against a thin “wall” beside the pin, you crossed your arms and looked at both Hange and the young boy. </p><p> </p><p>The boy roughly stood at about 5’7 if you had to guess, with dark messy brown hair and huge ocean green-blue eyes. His eyes were laced with boredom and annoyance, as he fidgeted with the broom in his hands. You didn’t blame the poor soul, considering Hange did have such a bubbly personality. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Eren! The basement isn’t so bad. Plus I promise to retrieve you back right at 6am, so we can get to work with our experiment!” said Hange a little enthusiastically, as she slapped him on the back. </p><p> </p><p>The boy only let out a nervous laugh, his annoyance disspitanting and was quickly replaced with a sense of nervousness. The fidgeting of the broom strongly indicated the anxiety rising within the poor boy. </p><p> </p><p><em> You poor poor soul. </em>You thought to yourself, and internally laughing at the boy’s irrational fear of Hange.   </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Hange we can discuss this later, when I’m done… Captain’s going to come soon and beat my ass if I don’t have the stables up to his standards.” said the boy, furrowing his eyebrows, as he let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly he looked like he was ready to rip out his hair, and pass out due to the overwhelming uneasiness he was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine, but Eren tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us-” began Hange, but stopped mid sentence when she noticed your presence. “Y/N! We didn’t notice you, meet titan boy over here-”</p><p> </p><p>Eren jabbed her in the stomach, his mouth hung open with disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait what?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She’s joking! Okay that isn’t a total lie- but I can assure you I’m not here to kill people! I just want to kill every damn titan that slaughters my path!” He spoke with a clear sense of passion, “....But like I said I won’t kill you…wait who are you? I’m Eren.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Y/n, nice to meet you, Eren.” you said back, and gently shook his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n that’s uh… a pretty name.” Eren coughed, and he turned his attention to Hange glaring at her. “Hange! You don’t just go and tell everyone that information! That’s not something I want to babble to someone I just met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?! She’s one of us now, and it’s not like the majority of people don’t know you can shift into a titan! I mean how incredible is that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hange and Eren began to bicker with one another, and you slowly began to register what Hange announced, and your eyes widened by a fraction, realizing he must’ve been the founding titan. It honestly did make sense if he was, considering Hange claimed he was a titan shifter. </p><p> </p><p>Although that is what you assumed, you couldn’t help but doubt you were missing a logical and vital piece of information. </p><p> </p><p>You recalled the information that was leaked out to you back in Marley, and you couldn’t help but doubt he was the founding titan as he held no sense of class nor royalty. But who were you to judge? The exterior wasn’t everything. Perhaps he is royalty, and works for the scout regiment in order to obtain protection? Or well that’s what your current hypothesis was.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm what are you doing here?” asked Eren out of nowhere, suddenly turning his attention back to you, clearly confused as to why there were new recruiters, since the new scouts weren’t to come until the next week or so. </p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of your thoughts, you looked back at Eren who was awaiting your reply. </p><p> </p><p>Before you could answer, Hange slung her arms around you and answered, “As I was saying. Eren this is Y/n, Y/n meet Eren. She’s going to be accompanying us from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I mind exactly, Y/n. But what exactly are you doing here? Did you transfer from another region?” asked Eren</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Erwin’s decision was to recruit me for your upcoming missions, I suppose.” you replied back, but right when Eren was about to open his mouth you interrupted him, as you noticed the amount of dirt allocated in the stables, “You missed a spot, Eren. You know? You did a shit job cleaning here, right? Not to sound rude but... ” you asked and pointed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>At this Eren let out a loud groan and huffed out in annoyance, the frustration flickering on his face, as he ran his right hand through his dark brown hair,  “Forget about sleeping in the basement. At this rate, Captain Levi is going to make me sleep in the stables, or worse with Sawney and Bean!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect- sleeping with Sawney and Bean. Who knows, maybe you can communicate with them! Ouuu! I should suggest that to Erwin!” replied Hange, with a mischievous grin. </p><p> </p><p>Your ears perked at the sound of Hange’s proposal and it was then that you realized neither of the two fully understood the full potential of the founding titan’s powers. Either that or Eren hasn’t fully disclosed his titan abilities to the scout regiment. </p><p> </p><p>You made a mental note to bug Eren later about his past- least in the most subtle way as you did not want to scare the poor boy, let alone infuriate him more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only you knew Hange, if only you knew. First find the founding titan, check. Interrogate Eren and then next find the four shitheads who did not complete their mission.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help you, and show you how to clean <em> properly </em>.” you chuckled to Eren, putting your hands out, letting him know that you wanted the broom. </p><p> </p><p>Although your request seemed stupid to say the least, Eren was greatful for your help and he happily placed the broom into your hands. For that you were happy, considering he did do a shit job at cleaning the stables, since there were still very visible pints of dust/stray hay scattered across the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike Eren, you were able to sweep all the strays onto the dust pan both efficiently and effectively in one go. </p><p> </p><p>For such a small action, he was impressed and began taking notes on your form of dusting. Something that you did find rather odd as you watch him stare at you with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Isn’t cleaning an easy task that everyone knows? Or am I just extra?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finishing sweeping off of the remains of dust/hay that were on the ground, you gave the broom back to Eren and smiled.</p><p> </p><p> “If you want to dust properly, you have to take your time and do it. I honestly don’t know how you can fuck up dusting. Life lesson, that broom’s a friend, not your fucking enemy. You look stressed, kid, don’t push it. You might wanna continue cleaning tho, you missed <em> a lot </em> of spots.” you said, gesturing to the whole left side of the stables and placed your hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly registering your advice, Eren smiled “Thanks Y/n. You’re like the nicer clean freak of the scout regiment!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you??” you dragged out and answered confusingly. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the presence of another person behind you, you turned around and noticed Levi who was aimlessly looking around the stables. </p><p> </p><p> “Eren, I thought I gave you plenty of time to clean this shit? You’re cleaning is a disgrace, go clean the pins again… This part of the floor doesn't look half bad though, I admit.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren yelped, nodding his head and made his way to the pins, probably cleaning the horse shit and the remaining straws of hay you saw earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes then turned to you, “Y/n, come with me. Erwin wants to speak with you.” and he began to walk out. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing the lacking sound of walking, Levi turned to look back at you “We don’t have all day, so hurry your ass up.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t say much after and he just began walking away at a faster pace. Not wanting to get left behind and get on the bad side of Commander Erwin, you trailed behind Levi after muttering a soft goodbye to Hange and Eren. </p>
<hr/><p>The slight smell of dust already irked you far greater than the ones in the stables, as it made your eyes slightly blur due to your allergies. The place was dusty, especially towards the shelf on the left side of the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Sniffling like a small child, you blew your nose into the handkerchief that you stuffed inside your legging pockets earlier that day. </p><p> </p><p>Hastily placing the used and dampened handkerchief in your pocket, you let out a shudder of disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting,” muttered Levi as he saw you blow your nose rather ‘lady-like’</p><p> </p><p>“Glad we both agree on something, shithead.” You replied quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Whether or not Levi heard you, he made no comment on your beloved nickname for him, but rather instructed you to walk closer to Erwin’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>You walked forward and your e/c eyes then looked around the office of Erwin. The bright lights looming through the large glass window sill which brought light into the mid-dark lighted room space. </p><p> </p><p>Looking bored out of your mind and dozing off into space, Levi stayed close to the door- watching your every moment. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling his threatening gaze you turned to him, “I’ve been told I was pretty by a shit load of people, especially guys, so I don’t blame you for being one of them, but knock it off. It’s rude to stare, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your deep and horrendous eye bags say otherwise. Don’t flatter yourself, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m </em> the brat? You’re one to talk, your ass looks like you haven’t slept in a millenium.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what if I haven’t? It’s not like it’s any of your concern.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that explains a lot.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Like what? Care to elaborate?” Levi replied, slowly walking a few inches closer to you, threatening you to finish your sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Figure it out yourself, you piece of shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s disrespectful to not answer someone’s question, especially when they’re talking to you, you know? You have a mouth for a fucking reason, use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to answer you, isn’t it obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>At your response, Levi’s hands curled into fist and he let out another ‘tch,’ considering he wasn’t able to come up with a witty comeback. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he was your superior or anything. Levi did hold a higher rank than most and was highly respected, but with Erwin he probably would have given you some sort of intricate role. He could only guess what the commander wished to do with you, it wasn’t like he could instruct you to clean the dusty office of Erwin or anything. </p><p> </p><p>Levi eyed you with pure annoyance and retreated back beside the door. Clearly he was done with your talkative ass and had no intentions of communicating with you any further. </p><p> </p><p>You internally smiled, since you won the banter between the two of you. In a matter of seconds, the door widely opened, hitting Levi square in the face- as he had no time to react.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing your lips together and placing your rough yet delicate hands on your mouth, you tried to contain your growing amusement. But you failed miserably. </p><p> </p><p>Before Levi was able to scold you, Hange burst through the doors, with Erwin shortly following after, as she happily skipped closer towards you.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing that Hange was the one that slammed the door in his face, Levi only became more annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Hange?” said Levi, as he was rubbing his now bright red forehead.  </p><p> </p><p>Looking behind her, she bursted out into fits of laughter. However, that quickly died down once she saw the short raven haired man fuming, as he muttered a string of cuss words directed towards Hange. </p><p> </p><p>Rather than recoiling back in fear, Hange plastered a fake smile and laughed the stress away, “I mean on the bright side… uh… you’re still in one piece! HAHA! SEE-” Hange laughed and pointed at you, “You made Y/n smile!” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes only darkened, and he was gonna smack Hange if it weren’t for you placing your hand on Hange’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing your hands placed on her shoulder, Hange grinned at you and engulfed you in a bear hug before releasing you. </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, shorty. You know if you keep rolling your eyes you might go crossed eyed-” you replied, “-actually no, keep rolling it maybe your shitty self could find your brain.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes once again, clearly not amused with your sarcastic remarks he eyed Erwin, desperate for a change of topic- or for him to possibly lecture you and Hange, anything as he was annoyed with your ass. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin internally laughed at Levi’s body language before turning his attention to you and Hange, “Y/n, I apologize I do not have any seats in my office, so I hope standing is okay with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No need to worry, sir. I’m fine.” you replied nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Captain Levi and Section Commander Hange are here. They will be accommodating and training you for the next few days or so. Bringing you here without any formal training does seem rather peculiar or odd, I suppose. So these two would help test your skills, and I of course would be there to supervise.” </p><p> </p><p>You looked behind to see the reaction of both Levi and Hange, clearly Levi did not like the idea of training you, but it was best he did not say anything at the moment. Hange however seemed ecstatic. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t verbally respond to Erwin, instead you just nodded your head and he began to speak once again, “It is up to both Levi and Hange to discuss how your training regimen will start and play out for the next week or so. That being said, you are to be bunking with Hange- least until we can provide you with a new room and clean it. Any further questions?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bring me here? You could have left me outside or have those bastards take me in, but you didn’t? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Erwin nodded to both Hange and Levi, signalling for them to leave. Once the door shut, Erwin let out a large breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you leave the walls in the first place, Y/n? I hope using your first name is alright with you, and you don’t mind. And please, call me Erwin.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s right, they assumed you were an Eldian living in Paradis, so you had no choice but to bluff out your real reasonings.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n is fine. But I guess to escape reality and seek out what really lies out there. I want to seek out the answers I couldn’t answer.” </p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t a total lie. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree with you. Do you- “ Erwin cleared his throat, and rephrased his question, contemplating whether or not what he was going to say was stupid, “Y/n?”</p><p> </p><p>You hummed a response and expressed your confusion to Erwin, crossing your arms.  </p><p> </p><p>Your gut feeling that you held a while ago, wasn’t at all as accurate as you had hoped for. Erwin did have some sort of plan as to why he brought you along. You didn’t necessarily understand what it was, but you assumed you were to be in deep shit. Lying your way through would have been your only option, however, you needed to choose your words carefully, as Erwin reckoned to be an individual who saw past any foe’s bluff.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe titans are our real enemies?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well fuck  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No? I suppose I can’t blame titans for roaming around the earth and eating people deliberately, they’re just hungry. I would probably blame the two species that procreated such a disgusting creature, or perhaps there was some rather odd form of DNA mutation that has occurred between two creatures…” </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting theory Y/n. I’ve thought that too, it never crossed my mind that a mutation between their DNA strand has occurred tho. It is a possibility. You seem to have a substantial amount of knowledge of DNA, Y/n. Were you a scientist by any chance?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not really, I liked reading in my spare time. I helped my family when I was younger, they knew a lot more about DNA replication and genetics than I did sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… This is going to come off as rather disrespectful, so I apologize in advance. However, what exactly did your parents do for a living? And where did you live?... Which district?” </p><p> </p><p>At this rate, you considered dying and digging your own grave.</p><p> </p><p>It really was only noon and you have yet to eat anything. Apparently, food really was the only thing on your mind. It was too much work talking to people, especially one who appeared rather intelligent. </p><p> </p><p>You’ve only known Commander Erwin for a brief time, yet within that time frame of him interrogating you, you have come to realize just how calculative and analytic this man was. He was smart, but so were you. </p><p> </p><p>If you were to guess, Commander Erwin suspected that you knew something about the outside world or perhaps lived out there, considering he bluntly asked if titans were a mere enemy. He was able to see the bigger image. </p><p> </p><p>However, this was all mere speculation and you knew for a fact, Erwin didn’t even fully believe that. Of the very few people in Marley, you were one to discover the real truth behind Marley’s hate for Paradis, and you knew Erwin along with the other Eldians here knew nothing about the outside world. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard to outsmart someone- that is if you played your cards right. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fake it till you make it </em>, another infamous quote you lived by and rehearsed to yourself everyday, considering how easy it was for you to uphold a facade. </p><p> </p><p>You looked to your side longingly, as if you were in a pure daze and you purposely widened your eyes and made a fist. Immediately, a tear fell out of your eyes and you quickly swiped it away. You decided then to showcase a small smile to Erwin, one that appeared rather lonely or fake. </p><p> </p><p>Your whole charade did seem rather convincing to Erwin, as he walked towards you and put a hand on your shoulder, “It’s okay, take your time.” </p><p> </p><p>Your breathing became a tad bit heavier, as you tried to remember that foul day of your parents’ death, and tear by tear soon began to fall on your cheeks. Crying on command wasn't hard for you nor was concealing your emotions- it really depended on the situation. </p><p>“... My parents were scientists. I don’t necessarily know what they did most of the time in the labs, but they were keen on exploring the world. They were smart though, helped me with my academics… but they’re not here anymore.” you whispered the last part and stared at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Erwin engulfed you in a hug for a brief second and patted you on the back, “I’m sorry for your loss, Y/n. I know what it’s like my father died too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… can we keep this between us? I don’t need the whole scout region knowing of my deceased parents, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, talking about your past life did overwhelm you. However, growing up you slowly began to tuck away those inner emotions, and soon enough you didn’t really give a shit, least that’s what you told yourself.</p><p> </p><p>In your life, trauma was trauma and you had no time to mourn nor grief over the inevitable. That being said, it was easy to guilt trip people. </p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” agreed Erwin as he released you from his grasp, “...What about you, Y/n? What did you do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... ,” you hesitated in giving an answer and showed your discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>Bluffing was one thing, but it was also important for you to act a certain way so you began to shuffle your feet and clasp your hands together. One’s body language could tell a greater story than words were able to decipher. </p><p> </p><p>“... I don’t know what to tell you sir,” you looked down on the floor once again, a sorrowful expression on your face. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t wish to tell me? I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable but we need to know-” </p><p> </p><p>You needed to think of an excuse and quickly, so far you were able to come off as believable but it was time you went straight to the point and stuck with a plan. </p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t that- it’s that when I woke up I couldn’t remember anything… least the most recent events.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Amnesia it is.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You could understand your past, but not what you did earlier that day nor your occupation?” asked Erwin incredulously </p><p> </p><p>At that you immediately broke down and cried, “I-I’m sorry. I do, but everything is just so blurry right now, I don’t remember how long I’ve been outside the walls for before the military police came. It’s like my brain could only remember certain events and I don’t know why- it frustrates me,” you whispered quietly, before wiping away your eyes with your sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>Your act was convincing, and oh, did he believe it. The pain in his eyes as he watched you break down made him guilty. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin did not know much about girls, just that they could be a bit fragile at times, however you should never underestimate them. Perhaps it was a rough day for you… or you were expecting that time of the month, considering you went from being cocky to breaking down in his office. It was best he didn’t pry any further. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried like that. My condolences for your parents, it’s hard getting over them. Maybe you’re just tired, you should rest. I’ll lead you to Hange’s room. Captain Levi would most likely help you later on in the day, as Hange is busy doing some sort of experiment.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you sir,” you showed your gratitude and were off, as Commander Erwin brought you to your new room- well yours and Hange’s room. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Erwin’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Erwin being the gentleman he was, opened the door for you, and you both exited his office shortly after. </p><p> </p><p>The hallways were serene, not a single soul walking the area other than the two of you. The e/c eyed girl followed behind Erwin, as she had no sense of direction since she was only a newcomer. </p><p> </p><p>As quiet as the atmosphere was, you were able to cut the tension with a blade, or perhaps Erwin was overthinking and analyzing the situation far too deep. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wish to pry out your life story, and when the truth of Y/n was revealed, Erwin was baffled and at a loss for words. Was it really possible for you to have a case of transient global amnesia. </p><p> </p><p>As a young child, Erwin developed a knack for learning and reading books, he remembered reading about a medical book for some unknown reason. The fine lines within the book recited the various forms of amnesia, one being TGA- a temporary episode of memory loss.</p><p> </p><p>It did make sense, considering you were able to recall your past life, yet you weren’t able to recall your own occupation. Perhaps you were dehydrated? Or escaping from Paradis left your brain in receiving minimal oxygen. Iron deficiency? How long was she out there for?</p><p> </p><p>Erwin didn’t fully understand the different forms of amnesia in great detail; however he did seem to buy the girl’s story and in all honesty- he felt bad. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to pity the girl, however the tears that formed in her eyes as her lips quivered alarmed him greatly. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that you were able to obtain ODM gear was beyond him, but he didn’t necessarily despise you for wanting to escape the enclosed walls. Your cocky attitude seemed fitting for a scout, and due to his previous theory he thought he would bring you into the regiment to strengthen their army, and ultimately be one step closer to reaching his dream. </p><p> </p><p>At first he had a theory- you were an outcast to Paradis. It was a bit far stretched, however perhaps by bringing you to Paradis and having you take part in the scout regiment he would be one step closer in determining the truth outside the walls. Maybe you knew Eren’s dad, and his own whereabouts, or the truth behind Eren’s basement. </p><p> </p><p>How foolish of him to suspect such a thing from a young lady. Clearly you weren’t any monster or tool to his great plan, you were just a girl trying to escape the realities of the world and fulfill her parents wish. </p><p> </p><p>Your silent pleas were enough for him to disregard his theory completely. Plus the emotions flickering across your face reminded him of himself when his own parents died, and he didn’t wish to inflict nor dwell on your past experiences. You’ve been through too much. In a sense you also did remind him of a dear friend of his, and he had the strangest urge to protect you all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Erwin saw a young broken child. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin suddenly stopped in his tracks, right behind a large door. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, this is your new room for the time being. I hope it’s up to your liking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Comman- I mean Erwin…” said the girl, pushing the double doors open to Hange’s room and opening it. </p>
<hr/><p>“Take care of her Levi.” said Erwin </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” glared Levi, “But I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Why the hell did you suddenly bring her here? What is she? A fuck buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, “Levi would you honestly leave a young girl stranded outside in the hands of the military police? You saw what those pigs were capable of.” </p><p> </p><p>“She looked like she was able to take care of it,” replied the raven haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“That is true, but we must interfere when we are able to and provide a bit of help.” Erwin groaned, “Plus she reminded me of someone…” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happened to not involve relationships in your job?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be dating her- not now not ever.” Said Erwin before muttering the last few words under his breath, “Someone here might tho.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi was unable to hear the last few words but his face contorted into confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I only planned to let us take custody of her, only God knows what the military police could do. But then I realized she had gear. When we got closer she reminded me of you Levi, somehow she was able to snag our ODM gear- just like you once did in the undergrounds. That could mean she has potential to be a top tier soldier, just like yourself. Don’t you think she could be a great use to humanity? I mean she did manage to escape the walls somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she’s basically a soldier you picked up out of pity? Or someone you wanted to use for your benefit? Figured. You welcomed her with open arms when you found her outside the walls, yet my face met the damn floor of the underground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, just teach the damn girl how to use the ODM gear. If she is as good as she says she is, then it isn’t like you have much to teach her. Plus, if she does get cocky,  I believe you would be able to straighten her forward… at least I hope you’re able to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am, who do you think I am?” </p><p> </p><p>“Someone she doesn’t strongly have a liking to at the moment. Hange left a note on my desk earlier, she said that she would be busy for the next week or so, she wanted to undergo various experiments with Eren. So you have custody of her, that being said keep an eye on Eren from a distance as well, should anything go wrong. You still must plan out her schedule, together though. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe bring her dinner, she might be skipping out on lunch. I believe she’s very worn out, be a gentleman.  Make her feel welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push it, Erwin.” said Levi as he began retreating out of Erwin’s office. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and muttered a simple fine, as he made his way to the dining hall and began shoving food onto a tray for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this chapter? Questions? lol any advice to make this shit better. I have a plan and everything will make sense eventually, the only problem is like putting my random notes onto paper yk?</p><p>Does Y/n's personality seem confusing, or do you understand her and what she's going through? Bc if it is, lmk so I can like make it more clear. </p><p>Also , your girl is part of the graduating class of 2021 rip. So if y'all could do me a favour and pray and manifest that my ass gets into my top uni choice/program, pls. It would be greatly appreciated. </p><p>That being said, hi suggest some senior quote or help a girl out- I'm planning on doing two, one serious one and one that isn't lol it could be funny or whatever, if u have any ideas lmk. </p><p>twitter: @idekmxre</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>